Angel
by mcflyidaly
Summary: Danny Jones Shot...


"_somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad, oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, eres mi ángel de paz, por favor déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar"_

De nuevo volví a so_ñ_ar con el, mi mejor amigo, aun no se como es que comencé a sentir algo por el, cuando fue el momento en el que me enamore de él. Antes él era simplemente mi amigo, mi confidente, mi alama gemela pero ahora, es diferente, ahora es como si lo llevara en la piel, en mi ser, sé que no va a suceder nada con el, porque es mi amigo, pero como dicen se vale soñar, lo puedo soñar. Somos amigos desde chicos, él estuvo hay cuando yo mas lo necesitaba, lo conozco desde el jardín de infantes, mis padres y los suyos eran grandes amigos en la universidad. Después mis padres se mudaron a canada así que no se volvieron a ver, hasta que entre al jardín, ya que ellos se los recomendaron, así que me inscribieron.

El primer día, recuerdo que todos pensaban que era un marciano porque era muy callada y no jugaba con ellos, pero sin embargo él estuvo ahí conmigo, tratando de hacer amistad. Desde ese entonces somos amigos, bueno al menos solíamos serlo antes de que tuviéramos esa discusión, hace siete años, que me hizo mudarme a canada, ser solo amigos no es fácil para mi, despertar cada mañana y darme cuenta de que simplemente soy su amiga, es un gran dolor para una chica como yo, no podía soportar eso mas, estuve a punto de decirlo pero sin embargo lo calle, porque él estaba tan feliz con esa chica y de alguna u otra manera el que el estuviera feliz yo lo estaba, lo se complicado, pero sin en verdad te haz enamorado de un chico que conoces desde infantes comprenderás como me sentía.

Había vuelto de mi largo viaje, de nuevo había vuelto a Bolton, tenia días que había llegado y en esos días no había visto a nadie que conociera, me había pasado los días con mis padres y en mi habitación encerrada tocando guitarra y componiendo canciones y algunas que había dejado en el olvido.

—Melody? —dijo mi madre del otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiendo mientras tocaba la guitarra

—si madre?

—Danny esta abajo —puso una media sonrisa en su rostro

—Danny? que Danny? —dije tratando de restarle importancia, aunque por dentro estaba feliz o totalmente muerta de la vergüenza.

—Jones, por supuesto a cuantos danny conoces que vivan en Bolton? —dijo ella con una sonrisa

—enseguida bajo…

Mi madre cerro la puerta y me quede sentada unos minutos tratando de saber que hacia aquí, la ultima vez que hable con el simplemente discutimos y fue la razón por la que me mude al otro lado de Londres, discutimos por algo realmente estúpido, el comenzaba a salir con una chica rubia, la cual no recuerdo su nombre, el punto es que yo le dije que no me daba buena espina, en ese momento yo no sabia mis sentimientos hacia él, pero tenia en claro que sentía algo, así que simplemente di mi opinión hacia la chica rubia, siempre había sido de las chicas que al decir las cosas, las digo en serio y claras, a veces lastimaban a la gente, pero era algo que no podía evitar, no estaba en mi controlar eso. En fin deje mi guitarra a un lado de mi colchón en su lugar, me levante y salí hasta llegar a la sala, ahí se encontraba aquel chico de rulos despeinados, respire profundo y lo enfrente.

—hola

—Hola Mel —Hubo un momento de silencio realmente incomodo no sabia como seguir una conversación, siempre se me ha hecho difícil iniciar una conversación con chicos, pero aun así decidí hablar y dejar el silencio atrás.

—Entonces —dije tratando de que el hablara

—oh... este... yo... podemos salir a caminar?

—amm... claro —tome mi celular y las llaves de la casa y salimos caminando por toda la acera. De nuevo ese silencio incomodo.

—que bueno que volviste

—bueno estoy de vacaciones…

—te vas a volver a ir?

—si… la universidad aun no se termina y bueno tengo que terminar haya fue algo que prometí a mis padres

—y cuanto te falta?

—un año y medio

—que rápido

—si… estos siete años se pasaron muy rápido y creo que me hizo madurar el alejarme de Londres… pero bueno no viniste hablar conmigo de mis estudios? podrías ser claro y decirme que pasa?

—como siempre de directa

—si es algo que no cambiara… habla

—Es que... me haz hecho mucha falta Mel

—a si? y como?

—bueno… eres mi mejor amiga y no había hablado contigo desde hace siete años, no contestas mis e-mails, mensajes de texto y mucho menos contestas mis llamadas, sin mencionar que de la noche a la mañana te fuiste

—creo que necesitaba tiempo para meditar las cosas y alejarme de todo esto

—pero porque no me lo dijiste soy tu mejor amigo Mel

—a veces los mejores amigos se guardan secretos

—tu y yo no…

—bueno, pues eso tiene que comenzar… tu me ocultaste lo de la rubia esa y no te dije nada, porque yo no ocultarte donde estaba? pensé que no te importaría, estabas muy bien acompañado, como para acordarte de mi —Seguí caminando mientras él se quedaba parado detrás, viendo como me alejaba de él.

Lo deje solo, seguí caminando y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba de regreso en casa y sin el, creo que fui algo cruel con el, pero como podía no ser así con el, siendo que el simplemente me confunde mas de lo que ya estoy.

Entre a la casa y ahí se encontraban mis padres sentados en el comedor.

—Hola Melody —dijo mi padre

—hola

—como estuvo tu día? supe que vino danny

—bien… y si vino danny pero se fue luego

—pasa algo?

—no, porque abría de pasar algo?

—bueno por como estas... estas demasiado seria mas de lo normal

—bueno creo que me siento algo cansada. Iré a mi habitación -dije levantándome y caminando a la habitación cerrándola detrás, tome mi guitarra y comencé a tocar algunos acordes de una pequeña melodía que estaba componiendo para la letra que tenia escrita. Seguí tocando hasta que me canse y deje la guitarra a un lado y a los pocos minutos me dormí.

Comencé adentrarme en un mundo ficticio en mi mente, pero a la vez muy real, en el cual estaba en el auto de danny, mientras danny estaba conduciendo, yo le decía que a donde nos dirigíamos y el simplemente me ignoraba, lo jale del brazo diciéndole que me dijera a donde íbamos pero seguía sin prestarme atención, se paso la luz verde de uno de los semáforos y de pronto un tráiler lo impacto de su lado, las luces del tráiler y la mirada de danny viéndome me hicieron que cerrara los ojos y desperté exaltada y sudando.

—danny —dije para mi misma, me levante y me puse los converse, tome mi celular comencé a marcar el teléfono de él, pero el no respondía, de nuevo volví a marcar, pero simplemente me aparecía la voz de una grabadora _''el numero que usted marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio''_, salí de la casa y camine hasta llegar a la de él, al llegar su auto no estaba y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, así que supuse que no estaba nadie, comencé a recordar como había sido el sueño y en donde, recordé que era en una calle algo cerca, pero como era media noche tome un taxi hasta llegar a donde había tenido el sueño, había marcado varias veces a danny de nuevo, pero el seguía sin contestarme, cuando el taxi comenzó acercarse al lugar donde le pedí que me llevara, había muchas patrullas y 2 ambulancias, un auto estaba volcado de un lado, mientras un tráiler en medio de todo, lo reconocí era el auto de danny el que se encontraba volcado, le dije al taxista que se parara y que me esperara, me baje corriendo intentando correr a donde estaban y gritando el nombre de él, los paramédicos que se encontraban dándole primeros auxilios a una persona tirada en el suelo, un policía me detuvo impidiéndome el paso.

—por favor déjeme pasar él es mi… mejor amigo —el policía no muy convencido me dejo el paso libre y corrí hasta donde estaba el, me quede parada mientras me daba cuenta de que tal vez estuviera muerto, los ojos los tenia cerrados y le estaban dando cargas eléctricas para tratar de volverlo a la vida, me solté llorando y gritándole.

—Danny —dije llorando mientras me tiraba en la calle— danny por favor no me dejes… DANNY! —dije gritándole, una enfermera supongo me vio y simplemente me abrazo, tratando de consolarme, me saco de ahí y me llevo hasta una de las ambulancias para calmarme, comenzó hacerme preguntas para distraerme.

—lo conoces?, su dirección?, teléfono de algún familiar? —dijo esta tratando de hacer que yo la viera

—Si, es mi mejor amigo, su dirección es —dije viéndola y diciéndole la dirección

—teléfono de algún familiar? vive con sus padres? —dijo

—no, bueno su hermana vive con el —dije mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo a danny— no se va a morir verdad?

—esperemos que no —dijo esta mientras tomaba un teléfono celular. Decidí calmarme y tome mi celular, mis padres no se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba en la casa, así que decidí avisarles, el taxista se acerco a mi.

—esta bien señorita?

—Eso creo… tome aqui tiene, quede se con el cambio —mientras caminaba hasta una ambulancia en la cual habían subido a danny, me sente aun lado de él, mientras llamaba a mis padres

—Mel donde estas?

—no tengo tiempo de explicarles papa… podrian ir al hospital de Londres…

—cielo estas bien?

—yo si, danny no

—que paso?

—danny sufrio un accidente y vamos al hospital, estoy con el en la ambulancia y no lo voy a dejar solo

—Enseguida vamos para haya —dijo mi padre colgando. Mire de nuevo a danny y estaba con tantos aparatos conectados a el

—me puede escuchar

—no lo sabemos… puede que si

—danny, danny por favor, si me estas escuchando, por favor perdóname, no te quise decir eso, soy una idiota y lo sabes, por favor no te alejes de mi, no te quiero perder, no a ti —le dije llorando, mientras tenia su mano entrelazada con la mia. en ese momento en el que le dije eso, unos aparatos comenzaron a sonar y hacer unos ruidos que no eran para nada normal, una enfermera me quito de ahí y me hizo a un lado, de nuevo le pusieron los aparatos para reanimar a las personas con cargas eléctricas, al igual que le pusieron una mascara de oxigeno, abrio los ojos de repente, la enfermera le paso una luz cerca de los ojos, trate de acercarme a el para que me viera, entonses me vio y lo unico que susurro

—Te amo Mel… —dijo en un susurro y de nuevo cerro los ojos y los aparatos de nuevo comenzaron a hacer ruido.

Llegamos al hospital y mis padres estaban ahí cuando vieron que baje de la ambulancia, se acercaron a mí, mi madre me trataba de abrazar, simplemente la deje y corrí detras de la camilla y de los paramédicos, no queria dejar a danny para nada.

Lo metieron a un lugar supongo que a una habitación, a mi no me dejaron entrar así que tuve que quedarme afuera a esperar. Mis padres se encontraban sentados justamente enfrente de mi, cuando escuchamos que entraba una señora rubia y una chica de cabello igual, pidiendo indicaciones sobre un chico que había ingresado recientemente, fue entonces donde la chica me vio.

—Melody donde esta mi hermano —me dijo Vicky

—tuvo un accidente, un tráiler se paso la luz roja e impacto con danny, hizo que se volcara y no se que pasa no me quisieron decir

—como que se volco? —dijo la madre de ella casi queriéndome mover.

—no se yo estaba en mi casa y senti algo e inmediatamente se me vino a la mente danny y tome un taxi y ahí fue donde lo encontré —le dije a la señora llorando, mientras ella trataba de no perder el control, Vicky y ella se abrazaron llorando tratando de consolarse una a la otra.

Horas después salió un doctor y se acercó a mí.

—tu venias en la ambulancia con Daniel Jones cierto?

—si, algo esta mal?

—ha llegado algún familiar de el paciente?

—Si, ellas son su hermana y madre —dije señalando a donde se encontraban. El doctor se alejó de mí para caminar hacia ellas, se presento y comenzo hablar, de pronto senti que algo andaba mal ya que vicky y su madre se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar, el doctor se alejó y ahí fue donde me acerque a preguntar que pasaba

—que les dijo el medico, como esta danny?

—entro en estado de coma —dijo vicky apenas con un hilo de voz, llorando— al parecer en el accidente con todas las vueltas que dio, sufrió una contusión cerebral una pequeña hemorragia en el cerebro y el doctor dice que no hay mucho que hacer que simplemente esperar a que el despierte.

—pero y si no despierta? -dije llorando

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer Melody, lo único que resta es esperar —mis padres me tomaron de los hombros como en forma de consuelo lo cual en ese momento no estaba funcionando.

**POV Danny**

Ya habían pasado varios meses en los que me había mantenido en el hospital, había despertado hace unos días, y me tenían aun en observación, mi hermana me había puesto al tanto de todo, así que sabia cada cosa, pero lo que mas me interesaba saber es donde estaba Mel, había estado a mi lado mientras yo no estaba consiente?, esa pregunta me comía, tenia que saber la respuesta, pero en esos días ella no se había presentado para nada, acaso no le había importado que yo estuviera al borde de la muerte?, tal vez sea hora de que me valla olvidando de ella.

Me dieron de alta hace unas horas, al llegar a casa me llevo mi hermana a mi habitación, entramos y ahí estaba de nuevo en mi habitación, me quede sentado por un buen rato hasta que decidí marcarle, sabia que cometía un error, pero necesitaba escuchar por ultima vez su voz, su dulce voz angelical.

—que haces?

—voy a marcarle a Mel

—No… —mirando a mi madre que estaba en el marco de la puerta, ambas se quedaron mirándome

—podrían salir quiero estar solo cuando conteste

—no va a contestar

—porque no?

—Ah... es... ella... —dijo tartamudeando mientras veía a mi madre nerviosa

—danny… es que ella… —dijo seria mi mama entrando y sentándose en frente de mi

—no esta aquí?

—no... Y tampoco la vas a encontrar en algún lugar

—porque? algo le paso?

—ella… sufrió un accidente hace un mes y…

—y que mama, como esta?

—danny ella… murió…

—que? no, eso no es cierto… no mama… Vicky, verdad que no, dime que no es cierto

Senti como si una parte de mi se estuviera muriendo cada vez mas lento. Mire a mi madre que se encontraba llorando al igual que vicky, me levante de la cama y salí de ahí, necesitaba comprobar eso con mis propios ojos.

Me dirigí directo a la casa de ella, toque y tardaron en abrirme pero al final abrió su madre la cual se quedo callada y seria, entre como si ya me hubiera dejado entrar, grite el nombre de Melody, pero no me respondía, seguí gritando por ella y entre directamente a su habitación, cuando entre estaba la habitación intacta, como la ultima vez que estuve hay, su guitarra a un lado de la cama, su cuaderno de canciones aun lado en su mesita de noche, todo estaba en su lugar, hasta que vi el collar que no se quitaba para nada. Me senté en la cama viendo una foto que tenia de ella en su mesita de noche. Comencé a llorar, la madre de Mel entro y se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada.

—es duro danny, sé que para ti también es duro, aun me cuesta asimilar y caer en cuenta que ella ya no esta aquí

—porque ella?

—las cosas pasan por alguna razón danny…

—preferiría haberme muerto yo que ella

—no pienses así, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti —la mire y ella me miro— Melody hubiera querido que conservaras esto —dijo dándome el collar de Mel— ella hubiese querido también que leyeras esta canción —dijo dándome el cuaderno el que jamás me había dejado hojear.

—gracias, lamento haber entrado así —dije saliendo de la habitación de melody y viéndola por ultima ves

—no te preocupes.

Me di media vuelta y salí de la casa, camine hasta llegar a mi casa y al entrar no quería estar con nadie, necesitaba un momento a solas, quería estar solo por un momento. abrí el cuaderno de Melody, había muchas canciones todas hablaban de un chico del cual estaba enamorada, pero que era un chico torpe, con un acento torpe, y que había sido la razón por la que se había ido, pero una me llamo la atención "_ángel_" decía, comencé a leerla y era hermosa, simplemente era como se sentía, era su amigo, pero que ella lo veía de otra forma, y que aunque ella lo viera así, ella estaría siempre enamorada de él, entonces comprendí que era yo, que yo era el torpe, con acento torpe, tome mi guitarra y comencé a tocar la melodía que había anotado en el cuaderno. En ese momento senti que ella estaba ahí, y recordé una cosa que me paso cuando estaba en el hospital.

**Flash back**

—_Mel__ eres tu?_

—_hola Danny_

—_pero que haces aquí?_

—_no lo se, yo estaba en el auto y de pronto aparecí aquí _—_confundida_

—_que extraño _

—_si, lo es… y que es aquí? _

—_no se, no tengo idea, eh estado aquí varios minutos_

—_oh bien… _—_dijo después de darme una ligera sonrisa_—_ sabes quiero que sepas algo cuando estés en tu habitación me vas a recordar y yo estaré a tu lado siempre –dándome un beso en la frente._

**Fin Flash back**

En ese momento no comprendí porque lo dijo, pero ahora todo tiene sentido, ella murió al instante y era un ángel que fue a donde estaba yo, solo para decirme que siempre me iba a estar acompañando, mis ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas, me sentía como si estuviera solo en este mundo, como si algo me faltaba y era así me faltaba mi alma gemela, mi amiga, esa chica que tanto había cuidado y que ahora se me había ido de las manos. Tome el cuaderno de nuevo y comencé a tocar la melodía que estaba escrita, cuando de pronto la vi, ella estaba enfrente de mi parada simplemente cantando la letra de esa canción, cuando termine de tocar la guitarra ella se acercó y se paro justamente en frente de mi, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro

—porque te fuiste? —mi voz en un susurro

—las cosas pasan por algo…

—no lo entiendo… siempre estuviste enamorado de mi y yo no me daba cuenta

—Como te dije las cosas pasan por algo —dijo viendo hacia abajo— tal vez tu y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos

—no lo creo, entonces porque siempre nos tuvo cerca?

—tal vez solo por amistad y no por algo más

—porque yo?

—Siempre me he hecho esa pregunta… siempre has estado conmigo, siempre estuviste ahí cuando yo mas te necesite

—debí de haber muerto yo en lugar de ti…

—no… las cosas pasaron así danny y no se puede cambiar

—te amo

—lo se… estuve contigo todo el tiempo… me lo dijiste en la ambulancia… ahora dime porque yo?

—porque tu… me viste cuando yo era invisible y a pesar de todo siempre estabas conmigo.

Ella solo sonrió ante eso, se acercó a mi y me beso en la frente.

Abrí mis ojos y la habitación estaba iluminada con la poca luz que entraba de la ventana, había sido un sueño solamente. Me incorpore en la cama y ahí estaba el pequeño cuaderno verde con las iniciales de ella, lo hojee y lo deje de nuevo en la cama, me acosté nuevamente y me dije a mi mismo.

—siempre serás mi Ángel Melody…

_Xx_

_Idaly Contreras _


End file.
